The Professor's TARDIS
Overview Shaped like a pair of doors, most commonly attached to nearby walls, the Professor's TARDIS is classified as a War TARDIS, and comes equipped with weaponry capable of locking an entire region of space from all time travel. This weapon is a sort of mini-timelock, preventing temporal movement within several spatial light years. During the course of the Gallifrey 5 series, the War TARDIS was equipped with an enormous blue cannon capable of drawing power from a number of sources and able to destroy large areas with its blasts. Construction Time Lords reveal little about how TARDISes are made, though it is suspected that they are 'grown' and 'raised' somewhere. The Professor has told little of this to the Five, often using the term 'built' when referring to the ship's limitations. (i.e., "The TARDIS wasn't built to do such a thing.") He also uses the neutral term "created" from time to time. Layout The 'theme' of the ship's interior is that of an elegant library or museum, with polished marble tile and tall, graceful marble columns. The time rotor and the center console are located at the middle of the Bridge or Control Room, which is the first room one enters when passing through the timespace gateway doors on the outside. The time rotor has the appearance of a tall glass octagon, with the middle portion of it floating in mid-air, a brilliant light glowing inside; the rotor pulses and glows and moves up and down when the ship is in flight, sometimes emitting an audible sound that is distinct to TARDISes. The Control Room is quite large, but nailing down exact dimensions on anything in a TARDIS is frustrating and ultimately futile, as the TARDIS can re-shape its interior with the right commands from its operator. Leading off from the Control Room are three corridors. The Main Corridor, directly across from the front doors, leads further into the ship and connects the rest of it to the central room. To the left (as one looks at the console, standing near the front door) is the entrance to the Garage, where the Professor had collected a great many samples of small vehicles from various points of time and space. How he fit them into the large room is unclear, as there appears to be only one entrance, and it is hardly large enough to fit most of the vehicles contained inside. Across from the Garage (and to the right as you enter the ship from the main doors) is the Cloister Room, or the room that houses the Eye of Harmony, or rather, this ship's local connection to it. The room has a large space and a cathedral-like atmosphere, with a pair of control rods that must be removed or inserted at the same time to either open or close the eye. Known Rooms *Control Room/Bridge *Garage *Cloister Room *Zero Room *Arboretum *Smoke Room *Bathroom *Barracks *Zoe's Room *Workshop *Trophy Room *Faraday Cage *Specimen Lab *Water Room *Blizzard Room *Crypt of Impossible Things Note that with an infinite interior, it theoretically contains every possible room in existence. (The ship is dimensionally transcendental, as with all TARDISes.) Classification When the Five first joined him, The Professor believed it to be a 'prototype Type-90 Explorational TARDIS'. Through the course of the story, it was revealed that it was in fact a Type-90 War TARDIS, with tubes capable of launching Kleptronic torpedoes, temporarily inhibiting time travel within quite a far range of detonation. How this was omitted from The Professor's memory is unknown, but this suggests that either the 'real' Professor did not know of this either, or the hologram's memory files were edited after the fact. Armament Two Kleptronic Torpedo Tubes : Range: Unknown : Yield: 1/2 AU of interference : Reload Time: 30 seconds Megacannon/Turbolaser/"Death Star Cannon" : Range: Unknown (Observed range of 1 AU) : Yield: 5 Supernovae of Main Sequence Stars (Max) : Cooldown Time: Approx. 30 seconds The Megacannon was added during the Five's trip to Flat Earth, where they needed to construct a powerful enough weapon to break through a dimensional barrier and return from the Void. The combined technology of many space-faring races was put together to form the cannon, which has never been tested at full strength. The professed strength of 'five supernovas' is unclear, as even one tenth of its power was enough to cause dangerous sunspots and leakage of gasses in a main-sequence star. It is controlled via a gunner's chair next to the main unit, and when deployed the barrel rests just inside the doors leading outside the ship. When deactivated, the cannon's barrel telescopes inward, allowing some saving of space inside the Control Room. Chameleon Circuit As with all TARDISes, The Professor's was outfitted with a Chameleon Circuit to aid in exploring and blending in with 'time-un-aware' species. Due to a fluke that The Professor could never track down, the circuit fused in some places, locking the external appearance to that of doors. The ship still scans nearby terrain and attempts to mimic the doors of nearby buildings or otherwise blend in with the scenery, but if left to materialize in, say, the middle of a farmer's field, it will shape itself to look like a barn door-- albeit a free-standing barn door, just resting upright in the middle of the field. It attempts to latch on to nearby buildings as a result of this, trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. It is possible that the fault in the chameleon circuit arose from the ship's 'prototype' status. The ship's exterior also may posess passive Perception Filter technology to help it stay hidden. See Also *IS Category:TARDIS